


How Does That Feel?

by QuickySand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel doesn't know about the touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does That Feel?

"I want to touch you." The words were out of Dean's mouth before either of them could stop it. Castiel raised a brow in slight confusion.

"What do you mean by this, Dean?" The Winchester's face was bright red by now; he had been through many awkward moments, but none such as having to explain to his angel that he wanted to be intimate. "By touching, do you mean a hug? I did not know you liked those, you normally like to have your own space." Dean shook his head. Even his ear tips were bright red, now.

"It would be easier if I just showed you," He said in such a soft voice that it surprised the angel, "Could you take your trench-coat off?"

"But-" Yet, Dean's pouty hazel eyes made Castiel's heart skip a beat, something that often happened but he had no answer for why it did. "Alright." He shed his coat, setting it carefully on the only chair in the room. Since Gabriel and Sam had insisted on getting a room separately for themselves, Dean and Cas were "stuck" together in their own hotel room. The bed was comfy as Dean pressed him down into it. "What are you doing, Dean?" He asked curiously, only for his words to be swallowed by the Winchester's soft lips. Cas's eyes grew wide; he hadn't expected Dean to be so straightforward in matters of the heart, and now his own was beating rapidly in his chest as hands slid up his arms to let fingers twine with his own. A small gasp was elicited from the angel's lips as Dean broke the gently kiss to press lips and teeth into his neck. "D-Dean..." The brunet stopped to look up at his angel, gulping thickly when he couldn't tell the look in those big blue eyes. "I want to touch you, too."


End file.
